Pilot of The Plane
Pilot of The Plane '''is first episode of SpongeBob SquarePants (The Google Slides Series). It premired on Jan 20, 2019. Plot When SpongeBob is upset he can't drive his boat, he decides to fly a plane. Video https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Jk5Wd7JZRMo Transcript '''Script: (The ep starts with SpongeBob walking out of his house) SpongeBob: Ah, it is another great Bikini Bottom day where I can drive a boat with Mrs. Puff in her school. Patrick (suddenly walking toward him): Heya, SpongeBob. Watcha up to? SpongeBob: I’m off to boating school. Patrick: Boating School? That is WAYY boring mate. I recommend bathing in some-''' '''SpongeBob: NOT AGAIN PATRICK BOY. Patrick: Feces. SpongeBob: GODDAMNIT PATRICK! WHY?! Patrick: I think about that every day. It’s nice… SpongeBob: God, talk about filler. OH MY GOD! IT’S TIME TO GO! SEE YA! Patrick: Alright, I’m gonna go bathe now. (At the boating school) SpongeBob: Hi, Mrs. Puff! Mrs. Puff: Oh, god, this square-headed idiot… Um, go play with your kiddie toys or something, I’m busy! SpongeBob: The hell? Anyways, is it driving test time yet? Mrs. Puff: Oh yeah. I forgot. Let’s get this crap over with. (At the driving test) Mrs. Puff: What do you do first when getting in a boat? SpongeBob: Put it in drive? Mrs. Puff: NO! You put on your seat belt! SpongeBob: Ohhh…. I knew that. Totally. (straps on his seat belt) Mrs. Puff: Now, what do you do next? SpongeBob: Uhh… bathe in my own fe-''' '''Mrs. Puff: GODDAMMIT NOT YOU TOO! SpongeBob: Just kidding. Next I put it in drive-''' 'Mrs. Puff: You damn idiot! You-' '''(SpongeBob doesn’t listen and puts it in drive anyway, crashing the boat into a conveniently placed statue of Squidward) Squidward: MY STATUE! YOU TWERP! I’LL GET YOU FOR THIS! SpongeBob: Sorry! Mrs. Puff: SpongeBob, you have officially failed your driving test… YET AGAIN! SpongeBob: (cries and goes home) Patrick: Hey buddy! You’re back! Wanna go make some ink lemonade? SpongeBob: Patrick, sometimes I really, really, hate you. Patrick: Nice to know buddy! (SpongeBob walks into his home, crying) SpongeBob: WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA Gary: Meeeeeeow. Hoopla: HOOOOOOOPLA. SpongeBob: o Patrick: Hey, I’m still here! SpongeBob: WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA Patrick: Hey, you know what I’d like to see? You flying a plane! SpongeBob: That’s a great idea pal! I’ll go fly one right now! (SpongeBob goes to his local airport and hijacks a plane) SpongeBob: OH BOY! IM FLYING A PLANE! (SpongeBob starts to fly a plane, and he almost crashes it every minute) SpongeBob: WEEEEEE Meanwhile Fish: Mom, I love you. Remember me! SpongeBob: Hey! We’re in New York City! (SpongeBob looks at all the amazing sites while not paying attention) SpongeBob: Ooh, Ahh, Look, it’s the Statue Of Liberty! Hey look! It’s the Twin Towe- WAIT AHHH-''' '''This Moment of viewing has been cut out due to it may offending several million people. You can infer what happened next. (After ending up in the hospital, SpongeBob wakes up and wonders what happened) SpongeBob: What the hell happened? Doctor: You hijacked a plane and crashed it into- I can't even say it! Anyways, you're going to jail, young man. SpongeBob: But I'm too young to go to jail! Is there anything I can do? Doctor: Well…. (Cut to SpongeBob in a bathtub full of feces) SpongeBob: I would have prefered jail over this. Doctor: Too bad! Patrick: Hey SpongeBob! Can I join in too? SpongeBob: NO! (episode ends) Credits Purple133 - Voice Actor FireMatch - Slides editor, recorder, and writer CrazySponge - Slides editor, writer, director Category:Episodes Category:Box Productions Category:CrazySponge Category:Purple133 Category:FireMatch